


Inexorable

by Alishatheninth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Equalists (Avatar), F/M, Helplessness Kink, Loss of Bending Ability, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Prisoner/ captor sex, Smut, masked sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alishatheninth/pseuds/Alishatheninth
Summary: You are a metalbending cop, who falls into the hands of the Equalists and their charismatic leader. Unfortunately (or not), you also have something of a submission kink. Amon's willing to suspend usual practice up to a point.
Relationships: Amon (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Amon (Avatar)/Reader, Amon | Noatak & Original Female Character(s), Amon | Noatak/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Inexorable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339353) by [GoingHaywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire). 



> Somewhat inspired by GoingHaywire's very sexy Devotion. Honestly, I just think the world needs more fics based on watching LoK and thinking "that there Amon can take my bending any day of the week".

You'd been out with your metalbending colleagues all day, searching Cabbage Corp's factories for more evidence of Equalist activity. You'd found it, too - crates and crates of electrifying gloves and red flags covered with their symbol. It hadn't been a good idea for you cops to stop for a quick drink to celebrate after work, and it definitely hadn't been a good idea for a quick drink to lead to another drink, but there had been precious little else to celebrate so far in the campaign against Amon and his zealots. Chief Beifong had arrested Cabbage Corp's founder, Lau Gan-Lan, and he was in custody; surely any Equalist activity tonight would concentrate on rescuing him, and therefore be the problem of the metalbending police's night shift.

You aren't totally stupid, though, and leave the bar and your increasingly horizontal colleagues after three drinks to head home. The air of Republic City is fresher than usual, with a warm breeze off the sea clearing away satomobile fumes. You walk past the gates to the Future Industries factory just as an unmarked van drives out, and a figure closes the gates, waves to the night watchman, and swings inside the van's cabin. Something about the figure, and the unmarked van leaving the factory past midnight, arouses your suspicions. You duck into an alley and use metalbending cables to swing up to the rooftops, then follow it along the street. 

The driver goes slowly, as if trying to avoid making a lot of noise or drawing attention, and after a few blocks it turns off into another alley. You tail it, running and swinging along the roofs, and watch as it halts in front of an entrance to the sewer tunnels and the occupants start to unload more crates, obviously heavy. There are people waiting in the tunnels to collect the crates.

It's dark, and you can't see very well, but you're almost sure the people taking the crates are wearing the Equalist uniform. You gently swing down on your metalbender cables to look more closely, almost to ground level, and that's when a pair of electrified sticks comes out of a window and zaps you in the back. 

You drop the last metre like a sack of rice, and are fuzzily aware of gloved hands turning you onto your back and a moustachioed, half-masked face looking down on you. "Who's she?" asks Amon's Lieutenant. "Well, it hardly matters. The boss will deal with her." His hands jab chi points in your neck and the world goes dark. 

  


You wake up in a clean and private, but spartan, room under the eyes of a masked Equalist guard. She spots that you're moving, puts down her newspaper and comes in immediately to chi-block your arms. You suppose that means you still have your bending. "Owww. Where am I?" you ask, then cringe a little inside at the cliché. "I mean, Chief Beifong is going to kick your ass so hard." You struggle to get up, but the electrification and chi-blocking have left you weak. 

"Hush now" she says in a surprisingly soft voice with a northern Earth Kingdom accent. "Amon's a busy man, but he'll be here soon and it will all be over." Your blood runs cold as you realise what that means. "I'll be right back". 

She comes back a few minutes later with a tray of rice, pickled vegetables and tea, and sets it down in front of you. You're a little surprised, but ravenous. "Do I merit special treatment?" you ask after eating and drinking for a few minutes. 

Her mask glares at you, but then she takes it off and wipes sweat off her forehead. She has a very ordinary face with factory-worker grease smudges. "We're not monsters" she says. "We just want the end of oppression. We have to keep you from the fight until Equality is achieved in Republic City, but you'll come to no harm - except, of course, for losing your bending." 

"I'd rather die" you reply. 

"You'd rather die than be like me?" she says sadly. "Look, if you're done eating you can come and have a shower." You follow her to the bathrooms down the hall, shower, and dress in a plain, but soft and clean, outfit. You won't give her the satisfaction of futile resistance, you tell yourself as she leads you back to your cell, you're hoarding your strength for a surprise attack. "Turn around, please" she requests. "I need to chi-block you again, then I can go on break." 

You can't hold back an "owwwww" as she stabs trained fingers into your shoulders. Your arms feel like noodles.

"Sorry" she says briskly. "We can stop this once Amon's done with you." 

  


Amon clearly is a very busy man indeed, because the guard has to chi-block you several times at hourly intervals, then is replaced with another who does the same. You alternate between terror and boredom. What is it going to be like? You saw Amon at the pro-bending arena, in control and full of menace even while dodging Lin's cables and with Avatar Korra firebending at him. Broad shoulders, fluid movements, terrible confidence and purpose. The best benders failed to stand up to him in a fair fight, and you're only an average bender with, it appears, no prospect of a fair fight. 

Despite the chi-blocking, you start to feel physically better. You seldom get to just lie around day doing nothing in your normal life, and parts of you clearly think it must be a holiday if you are not working or training. Despite the fear, your traitorous body starts to suggest activities to break up the boredom. You shush your inappropriate libidinous thoughts initially, but they take hold increasingly strongly. "Could I have a book or something?" you ask the guard, who hands you the newspaper. It's insufficiently interesting, and when the guard chi-blocks you and goes on a break, you know you have about twenty minutes of privacy. You lie back on the bed and start to gently finger yourself, thinking of - oh, shit. 

The door opens much earlier than expected, and it's not the guard. Amon himself stands over you, mask unreadable as ever. You have a sense he knows exactly what you've been doing. Maybe there's a peephole. 

"What have we here?" he asks, amusement in his voice. You scramble up, but his hand falls onto your shoulder and keeps you sitting on the bed. "No need to stand for this." 

He smells very slightly of soap and grease, less sweaty than the guards despite the heavy fabric of his uniform. There's something about the cast of his shoulders that is more weary than he looks on stage. 

"Do you have to take my bending?" you say, and hate the whine in your voice. 

He grips your chin to stare into your face. His eyes are blue and icy, but his voice is calm and almost kind. "I do, little one" he says. "Can't have you running around interfering with my revolution. You'll feel better without your... impurity." 

Your bending is your job and your life, but his large, warm hands on your face are arousing. He could do anything he likes with you, damn your treacherously kinky mind. What is he waiting for? 

"Fuck me first" you burst out. Part of your brain is rationalising this as a legitimate delay tactic - Chief Beifong could burst in any minute and rescue you! You could distract him until the chi-blocking wears off and attack him! - but most of it is just horny. 

The mask is quite still for a moment, then Amon starts to chuckle gently under it. "Really, my dear? It's not that the idea isn't attractive - " he shifts his legs slightly, rearranging his erection - "but it's not my usual practice, I'll have you know." 

You consider the unappealing mental image of Amon screwing Lightning Bolt Zolt for a moment, then respond by rubbing your face against his clothed crotch. He certainly seems distractable. Now if you can only stop him taking your bending first... 

He turns his back and steps out the door. "Tell Haru he's off duty for the day" he calls to the guard down the hall. "I'll handle this prisoner from here and deliver her to the wing for ex-benders when I'm done." 

He turns back to you, shutting the door. "Now, where were we. I think you were already getting quite ready for this when I arrived, weren't you?" His hands unfasten the plain trousers you are wearing. Your hands beat at him, trying to slow him down without really wanting him to stop, but he ignores them. You stand up to let him take the trousers off, face to mask, and then bury your face in his neck. "You're such a sweet girl" he says gently. "You'll be so much better off without your bending." 

You can't really agree with that, but whimper as he takes his trousers off, and pushes you down onto the bed. He's heavy and warm and his cock pushes inside you like you were made for it. You come almost at once under him, then again as he sets a controlled but urgent rhythm. You get the sense that he needed this too, but he's holding back, a gentleman making sure his partner is fully pleasured first. You writhe upwards, gasping under your third orgasm, and then fall backwards limply as he finishes in a few breathless strokes. 

"Thank you" he breathes around the side of the mask, and lies still for a moment, as if you were really lovers collapsing in post-coital bliss. Then he collects himself, raises the mask enough to plant a kiss on your forehead, and then his thumb and forefinger fall on your face. There's a sharp pain in your head and a sense of something breaking, and you slump back again, oblivious as he stands up and tidies up a little, carefully replacing your clothes. 

"On second thoughts, keep her here" you hear his voice giving orders in the corridor, through the haze in your mind. "She's much less dangerous now, but still capable of purely physical attacks. I don't want her comparing notes with the other prisoners, and I will want to interrogate her further about police operations." He pauses. "But she can have any books or newspapers or reasonable comforts she likes. She's been very cooperative so far." 

  


Of course, you eventually get rescued after the faĺl of the Equalists, and you're happy about that. Really.


End file.
